Deja Vu
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: B&C Makeout scene in 1x10 redo... kinda what would be awesome if it happened! PLEASE REVIEW! this is my last fanfic ever! so please give me many reviews! thanks!


"secret love my escape take me far far away, secret love are you there will you answer my prayers? please take me anywhere but here"

It's only been two weeks, two weeks made Blair fall for him. It started off as a rebound, but ever since her birthday she thought differently. She just came back from her dance rehearsal for her cotillion, which she still had no escort for. She reached her apartment and went upstairs to find a very unexpected visitor.

"Missed Me?" he said with his devilish smirk

She rolled her eyes and pushed him to the bed

"Of course" she with her sarcastic tone

Their lips crashed and he moved on top of her

It became more intense, and then they rested for a minute

"You looked pretty hot on Princess Theodore's arm today." He said with his husked tone. She replied "Oh, is that what I am to you, just an accessory?" he returned with a smile and he pulled her on top of him while saying

"Next to him, yes. On me, you'd be so much more." He kissed her and she smile.

"But I can't be on you remember? Because we don't want Nate to find out, I don't want anyone to." She pulled him up while kissing "You have to learn how to behave yourself first" She giggled and started to kiss him again. But then there heard Dorota voice yell it sounded like someone was there, but they chose to ignore it and proceeded to make out. About ten minutes later he looked at his watch, he let her go "I have to go. Nate and I are going running." Blair had a confused look on her face " and since when have you done anything athletic?" Chuck said, "Well that's not entirely true now, is it?" with his smirk. Blair rolled her eyes "Fine, nothing that requires you removing your scarf." He chuckled and said, "It was one time, it was chilly." Blair laughed and buttoned her shirt back up, while Chuck was putting on his shoes. The both got up and kissed, she smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked out the door. He kissed her again at the top the stairs and it lasted till the time they were at the bottom. He started to unbutton her shirt again and she said " what about Nate?" "We can reschedule" Chuck replied and she smiled. But he heard his name on the elevator he stopped the doors closing and walked out and saw his ex-girlfriend and his best friend making out. Chuck's back was to him, but for a split second Blair saw someone behind them. She noticed it was Nate and she knew was screwed.

His jaw was dropped and veins were popping out of his head. He was mad and surprised at the same. Blair let go of Chuck and turned him around. Chuck said his furious face and just said "Oh shit!" Nate walked towards them and yelled " Yea Chuck! Oh Shit Nate found out!" Blair has never seen Nate this made before and neither has Chuck. She was scared. "Nate this wasn't supposed to happen!" She said "What wasn't supposed to happen?? Me finding out or you two fucking behind my back?" "Well actually both" Chuck replied. But that just made Nate more mad. "So I just close my eyes for like a week and now you guys are together??" Nate started to to get really close to Blair and he pulled her close to him. So he could yell right into her face. Blair was shaking, but Chuck saw this and pushed him off her "If you have a problem with this then you have a problem with me! Take Blair out of this! Let's take this outside!" Chuck yelled at him. Chuck has become very protective over Blair and can't stand if anyone touches her the wrong way. Nate agreed and they both got into the elevator. Blair tried to follow them, but Chuck told her to stay upstairs, he didn't want her to get hurt. Blair was waiting anxiously at the window to the watch the showdown outside. Chuck and Nate reached the ground level and the moment they walked out side Nate grabbed Chuck and pulled him and pushed him against the limo. "So when did this happen? "You guys were broken up" "For a week, an hour?" " She needed someone and I was there!" "So you cared about her" Chuck pulled Nate off him. " Yes Nathaniel I cared about her, I have always cared about her. I had an opportunity and I took it! Do you know how much it killed me to know that you didn't even want Blair, and when I had my chance I took it. I might seem like I really don't care on the outside, I might fill myself up with booze and drugs and I might be always with just random whores. It takes the pain away. It killed me see how upset Blair was when he denied her once again. I always just kept thinking, no wishing, what if it was me? I know I wouldn't sleep with her best friend. Serena might be hot and all. But she's got nothing on Blair. Blair's beautiful, delicate, untouched, hot and fiery. She perfectly imperfect and I love her for that." Nate couldn't believe his ears, and neither could Blair. After she saw Nate pushed Chuck to car she raced down and all she heard was Chuck talking about her. Nate signaled Chuck to turn around. Blair was standing there with a smile, she walked towards him. He was about to say something but Blair jumped into his arms, for major PDA on the streets of the Upper East Side. They let go and Blair hopped down on the ground. "So Nate do you understand?" Nate replied with a handshake and he just walked away. Chuck turns toward Blair " Blair you know its going to be hard for me to say those three words, 8 letter again." Blair put her hand on his chest " I know, but Bass you don't have to worry your already mine." Chuck smirked he grabbed her and there lips meant.

But their moment was interrupted but their phones

GOSSIP GIRL ALERT GOSSIP GIRL ALERT GOSSIP GIRL ALERT GOSSIP GIRL ALERT

NEW COUPLE ALERT

C and B spotted making out the street?? Yes! You heard me right! I'm pretty sure the end of the world has come. Who would of thought? But my sources tell me they looked pretty damn cute! Before N was spotted with them and he didn't look to mad! Weird!! Congrats to new couple… I hope you two last longer than Britney Spears and Jason Alexander's marriage!

You know you love me

XOXO gossip girl

They both smiled and he said " lets finished this inside!" Blair smiled and grabbed his hand.

WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER THAT… C&B GO TO COTILLION… NO NATE DRAMA AND BY THE TIME OF HIS DAD WEDDING HE WOULD SAY "I LOVE YOU" ONCE MORE AND BLAIR WOLUD RESPOND WITH "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

AND THE REST IS HISTORY!! THANKS PLEASE REVIEW!

AND THIS IS MY LAST FANFIC EVER THANK YOU!


End file.
